Beep Beep I’m A Sheep
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = LilDeuceDeuce ft. BlackGryph0n & |from = web series |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |dlc = May 24, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |pictos = 105 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |dg = |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode White |pc = |gc = Malachite Rich Gold (Arrows) (Beta) |lc = |nowc = BeepBeep |audio = |dura = 3:12}} BlackGryph0n & TomSka'nın ft. LilDeuceDeuce tarafından "Beep Beep I'm A Sheep" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Ayrıca Çocuk Modu'nda da görünür. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, jet siyah deri ve uzun, beyaz yünlü bir koyundur. Büyük gözleri olan karikatürize bir yüzü, sol kulağında iki sarı piercing ve sarı dişleri var, sol elinde yeşil eldiven ve beyaz tabanları olan bir çift siyah ayakkabı giyiyor. Arka Plan Arka plan, müzik videosundan çok sayıda öğeyi kaldırır. Siyah yazılmış sözlerin bazı kısımları ile çoğunlukla beyazdır. Müzik videosundan çeşitli koyunlar belirir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Ellerini yukarı at ve sağa atla. Gold Moves 2: Çömelirken sağ elinizi sol dizinize yakın konumlandırın ve havaya iki kez vurun. Gold Moves 3: Kollarınızı iki yarım daire olacak şekilde kaldırın. Beepbeep gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Beepbeep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Beepbeep gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Beepbeep gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Beepbeep gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Beepbeep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Recommended for You * *Easy Peasy Party *Animmals *Beastly Beats * *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia * Beep Beep I'm A Sheep, şu anki ya da daha önce bir YouTube kişiliği tarafından gerçekleştirilecek olan dördüncü şarkı, Gibberish, YOUTH, Je sais pas danser ve J'suis pas jalouse'dan sonra. Galeri Game Files Beepbeep cover generic.jpg|'' '' Beepbeep_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) BeepBeep_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach BeepBeep_Albumbkg.png| album background beepbeep_banner_bkg.png| menu banner beepbeep map bkg.png| map background BeepBeep_BC.jpg| cover BeepBeep_Cover_1024.png| cover Beepbeep p1 avatar.png|Avatar BeepBeep_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Beepbeep menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-gen) Beepbeep_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Screenshot_2018-08-24-10-15-18-943_com.google.android.youtube.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Beepbeep menu kids.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Beepbeep_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' in the menu Beepbeep_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beepbeep_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Beepbeep jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Beepbeep jd2019 load.png| loading screen Beepbeep jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Beepbeep jdnow notification.jpg| notification Beepbeep promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Beepbeep beta arrows color.png|Beta arrows color Others Beepbeep thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Beepbeep thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Beep Beep I'm a Sheep (feat. TomSka & BlackGryph0n) asdfmovie10 song LilDeuceDeuce Beep Beep I'm A Sheep (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (US) Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Beep Beep I'm A Sheep All Perfects Just Dance 2018 Kids Mode Beep Beep Im A Sheep5 stars Rainbow Stars nintendo switch Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Beep Beep I'm a Sheep Beep Beep I'm A Sheep - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) References Site Nagivation es:Beep Beep I’m A Sheep pt-br:Beep Beep I'm A Sheep en:Beep Beep I’m A Sheep Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Kids Mode Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları